dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bizarro (Earth-One)
| Weight = 215 lbs (98 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | UnusualSkinColour = White | AlienRace = Bizarro | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer; Reporter | PlaceOfBirth = Metropolis | Creators = Otto Binder; Al Plastino | First = Action Comics Vol 1 254 | Death = DC Comics Presents Vol 1 97 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Criminal mastermind Lex Luthor once acquired the designs for a Duplicator Ray, first envisioned and built by a scientist named Professor Dalton. Modifying the device, Luthor intended on using it to create a super-strong clone of his nemesis, Superman: a mindless slave who would obey Luthor's every command. However, the duplication process resulted in the creation of an imperfect duplicate of Superman, just as it had many years ago when used to create a "Bizarro Superboy". This artificial being came to be known as "Bizarro #1," or simply Bizarro, and, ultimately unfit for Luthor's purposes because of its limited intelligence and unpredictable nature, took to routinely vexing Superman and his allies as a super-powered nuisance. In time, Bizarro grew lonely and sought after Lois Lane, for whom he possessed misguided romantic affection. Fortunately, Bizarro's desire for companionship was placated when Lois used the imperfect Duplicator Ray to create from herself a Bizarro Lois, whom Bizarro decided to take as his mate and explore the stars with. Searching out a planet on which to beget a society as flawed and peculiar as them, Bizarro and Bizarro Lois settled on a world similar enough to Earth geographically for their uses and named it Bizarro World, or Htrae, subsequently using an imitation-ray to populate it with more versions of themselves. In order to distinguish themselves from their ironically perfect facsimiles, Bizarro and Bizarro Lois elected to wear necklaces bearing stone engravings announcing them as "Bizarro #1" and "Bizarro Lois #1." As the ruler of the planet, even as he masqueraded as reporter Bizarro Clark Kent, Bizarro acted as the lawgiver of his people, promulgating the only rules that Bizarros were to live by in the Bizarro Code. On one occasion, Superman was accused of trying to make Bizarro World "more perfect," a capital offense to Bizarro #1 and his disordered mind. In order to receive a pardon for his "crime," Superman agreed to terraform Bizarro World into a cube-shape, thereby making it even more imperfect. Although he regarded Bizarro mainly as a mischievous idiot with super-powers, and rightfully so, Superman realized that within Bizarro was contained as much sheer power as that within him, combined with a lack of susceptibility to Kryptonite radiation. To hold Bizarro off in a disastrous conflict, Superman synthesized a weakness for Bizarro artificially, using the Duplicator Ray to imperfectly replicate Green Kryptonite into Blue Kryptonite. Some time later, Bizarro created a Bizarro Batman, based on the image of the Earth hero Batman, to team up with just as the real Batman and Superman did regularly on Earth. Together, the team of Bizarro and Bizarro Batman made it their mission to make Earth match the standard of imperfection on Bizarro World, creating chaos with the Joker along the way. However, when they learned that Batman and Superman were creating order and perfection on Bizarro World in turn, the odd creatures returned and banned the "vandals" from their world, promising to remain there in order to prevent them from interfering in the matters of their misshapen world again. It was around this time that Bizarro sought to introduce variety to his world by using the Duplicator Ray to create imperfect duplicates of all of Superman's friends, allies, and enemies and letting them romp under his supervision and for his entertainment. Bizarro even had a child with Bizarro Lois. After a long period of complacent absence from Superman's life, Bizarro was mislead by a mirage into erroneously believing that Bizarro World had been destroyed, causing Bizarro to blame Superman and lash out at him on Earth. Bizarro was briefly manipulated by the Toyman into serving him for a short while, but Superman pacified Bizarro by showing him that Htrae was still intact. It was during this time-period that Bizarro's set of powers was altered by a collision with some space debris, which reversed Bizarro's abilities (e.g. ice vision instead of heat vision; flame breath instead of freeze breath; X-ray vision that can only penetrate lead; etc.). - Bizarro would become involved in more misadventures over the years, in which he would variously act as friend or foe to the Man of Steel. The final fate of the Bizarro World would prove to be a fittingly anticlimactic one. Irritated by the cube-shaped planet's existence, Aethyr, the demonic living intelligence of the Phantom Zone, caused it to abruptly explode in a manner similar to Krypton's demise. In backwards imitation of Superman's father Jor-El (or more accurately in deliberately flawless imitation of Bizarro Jor-El, who never even existed), Bizarro and Bizarro Lois Lane ensured that there would be no Last Son of Htrae by shoving Bizarro, Jr., into a rocket within the Fourtriss uv Bizarro and launching it directly into Bizarro World's molten core so that he would die first. With that, Bizarro and every other member of his people eagerly awaited obliteration with cries of unrestrained joy. Strangely enough, of all Bizarros, Bizarro #1 was the last to die, as his still-animate head was blasted across the galaxy by the force of Bizarro World's destruction and crashed directly in front of Clark Kent and Lana Lang in the WGBS building before finally expiring. | Powers = * : Bizarro's skin is a multi-faceted crystalline compound that slightly resembles crumbled chalk. ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = | Strength = Bizarro No. 1 possesses a strength level equitable to that of Superman. | Weaknesses = * : All Bizarros are susceptible to the effects of Blue Kryptonite. An imperfect duplicate of Green Kryptonite, Blue Kryptonite robs a Bizarro of its superhuman talents. Prolonged exposure to Blue Kryptonite will ultimately prove fatal to a Bizarro. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although Bizarro No. 1 is the most famous of all related characters, he is not in fact the first Bizarro. In November of 1958, writer Otto Binder introduced a Bizarro character who functioned as an imperfect duplicate of the Earth-One Superboy. That creature was the product of a scientist named Professor Dalton and was destroyed after making only one appearance. * In Grant Morrison's Animal Man "Deus Ex Machina" storyline, Psycho-Pirate, while in Arkham Asylum, recreated characters removed from continuity, exposing the fourth wall to the protagonist. This version of Bizarro was one of them. Bizarro appears as he originally did in Pre-Crisis Superman comics. He obviously disappears when everything returned to normal. * Bizarro's physical statistics are based upon that of the Earth-One Superman. * Although a Bizarro No. 1 died in , this tale is regarded as an imaginary story and does not take place within established Earth-One continuity. This Bizarro seemingly died in when his planet exploded. | Trivia = | Links = | DC = None }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Clones Category:Bizarro Justice League members